


Coming Home

by Lady_Paper_Writerson



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, MerMay, Multi, ambiguous biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Paper_Writerson/pseuds/Lady_Paper_Writerson
Summary: He barely dares to let even himself acknowledge the fact that every time he lays down to sleep on a foreign reef, he misses the feeling of their own bed. That he just… can’t stand being away from them for too long.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slifer_the_sky_noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slifer_the_sky_noodle/gifts).



> I don't know what happened here. XD It was sudden.
> 
> A few SladeRobin Discord talks put me in the mood for this one. Especially Sli's beautiful Mer doodles, so this one is dedicated to her! ^_^ Hope you enjooooy!!
> 
> (no worries people, this didn't eat away time from any ongoing stories, I promise. XD)

Slade gets attacked the very moment he swims through the anemones at the entrance of their yard -they’ve grown thicker, he notices.

“Daaaaaddyyyyyyyyy!”

The enthusiastic shrill can only be matched by the expression on that little face. Jason’s small, shiny black tail is cutely swinging, scarlet tail fins flipping left and right as his calf swims towards him at the highest speed he can manage in his third year of age, arms extended. Slade catches him once he’s reached close enough. Cradles him close.

“Daddy!” Jason croons happily, his little arms hugging around Slade’s neck.

He nuzzles his face into the toddler’s tousled hair and kisses at the top of his head. Dick also approaches with a few graceful flips of his black tail, a surprised smile shining on his face.

“I thought I’d take you another week!” he exclaims, still stunned.

Slade hums. His orca tail moves sneakily, curling tightly around Dick’s, pulling him close. He allows the fingers of his free hand to play with the gauzy blue fins embellishing its bottom. “Finished earlier than anticipated.”

And came back immediately, instead of choosing to roam around the ocean for a bit longer, deliberately delaying his return, like he probably would have done a few years ago, but this information isn’t something he’s ready to share just yet. He barely dares to let even himself acknowledge the fact that every time he lays down to sleep on a foreign reef, he misses the feeling of their own bed. That he just… can’t stand being away from them for too long.

Dick’s still smiling faintly, running a hand up and down Slade’s free arm before his gaze turns to their son, whose head rests over Slade’s other shoulder, little arms still hugging him the best they can.

Very rarely does Jason go so serene. He’s usually restless.

“You could have given me a heads up,” Dick sighs, not half as bothered as the statement presents him to be. “You know he goes crazy every time you come in.”

Slade grins. “Is it just him?”

Dick returns his grin with a smirk, deep blue eyes sparkling wildly.

Jason’s started curiously examining the bulging parts of Slade’s upper armor, and he just now notices the seaweeds that are tangled through the baby’s hair. “What happened here?” he asks, untangling some of them and waving them away.

“I turn my eyes for a single moment, and the very next one this little cuttlefish is rolling all over the stray weeds I had just put on a pile after cleaning up the yard, that’s what happened,” Dick rolls his eyes.

Slade chuckles. “Why don’t you listen to your mother?” he rumbles against Jason’s temple.

“I listen! I just don’t do what he says sometimes,” Jason giggles, reaching out a hand to gently cup the small fish that’s now apparently following him like a pilot fish does a shark. “Daddy, look at Tommy, he’s grown!” he points out, his beautiful sea blue eyes looking up at him.

Slade glances at the clownfish he’d brought home for Jason from his last excursion on the Great Barrier Reef. “Hmm. He has, hasn’t he.”

“Yes. Rosie says we should get him his own anemone to sleep in.”

Slade’s brow crooks. “Rose was here?”

Dick nods. “She and Joey came by yesterday to spoil him a little bit more, since you weren’t here to do it yourself.”

“Joey brought me a big orange coral that glows in the night!” Jason boasts proudly. “We put it next to my crib and now it’s not very scary when I go to sleep!”

Slade suspects that it won’t stop Jason from swimming to their seashell at some point during the night to squeeze himself in between and cuddle to them until he falls asleep, but nevertheless, it sounds like a nice thing, and he can’t but feel at least little grateful. The kids adore their baby brother, it’s undeniable, but still, every single time it’s further proven that there’s no envy, no hard feelings there… it’s a relief. The way they’d grown… the way _Slade_ had been with them back then had nothing to do with Jason, and he’ll take any confirmation that this is the exact same way they view things as well.

The night Jason was born, a ferocious storm was taking place up on the surface. Underwater, though, Slade had never witnessed a more eerily calm night. The water was cool. The currents soft. Whales were passing by during their migration, singing out in the open, and the whole reef was peaceful, going completely quiet to listen at those magnificent giants’ song piercing through the darkness of the waters. Billy had joked about it, stating that Jason must have been a magic baby.

To this day, Slade’s doesn’t believe he was entirely wrong.

Since this sweet little creature came into their lives, everything had changed -and kept changing- for the best. When Dick decided he was certain and comfortable enough to let their relationship go public, just as Slade expected and Dick himself feared, he’d been met with nothing but hostility from his environment. Friends, family… pretty much everyone. And even though he never complained -not vocally, at least- Slade knew it was killing him inside. The fact that Dick was willing to risk his relationship with everyone else just to be with him had bonded them together in such a powerful connection that Slade could only compare it with his mating with Adeline, and soon enough, the similarities further increased once Dick got pregnant. It was at that point, after an entire year of fights and tension, that Bruce slowly started to soften, and after Jason was born, well… the mer completely melted down. Dick’s often arguing with Slade, blaming him for spoiling Jason, and Slade can always defend himself by pointing out that whatever he’s doing can’t possibly be compared to what Dick’s own father does for his grandson when he visits.

Jason’s birth also signified the beginning of a fresh relationship with his already adult kids. It wasn’t intentional, or planned, but… it happened, nonetheless. Bonded them in ways Slade had never expected.

“Come here, little fin. Let’s go get a snack,” Dick’s voice gets him out of his thoughts, and he feels Jason being removed from him and getting scooped into his mother’s arms. “Let daddy get off his gear.”

Jason pouts, but ultimately accepts that. “Mommy, after snack, can we play in the seaweeds again?”

_“No.”_

“Buuuuuut…”

Slade snorts out a quiet laugh, with a last, light squeeze of his tail around Dick’s. He happily listens to the two of them arguing as he gets rid of his wristbands first. Just watching them as they swim away, Jason’s clownfish -Tommy, apparently- always right behind them.

He’ll do right by them. He’s learned from his mistakes, and he sure as hell doesn’t intend to repeat them. He’s not letting his relationship with Dick fall apart like he did with what he had with Adeline. And he most certainly won’t let anything similar to what happened to Grant befall on Jason.

They’re his, and he’s theirs, and he’s never letting any harm come to either of them.

Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [Lady Paper Writerson's](https://ladypaperwriterson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
